Shield Construction
The power to create shields and shield-like objects. Sub-power of Defense Manipulation and Shield Manipulation. Variation of Constructs Creation. Also Called * Shield Generation/Protrusion Capabilities The user can construct shields and shield-like objects to defend themselves, which can be composed of organic or inorganic matter, energy, etc. Applications *Deflection *Energy Generation/Matter Creation Variations * Absolute Shield * Absorption Shield Construction * Acid Shield Construction * Adaptive Shield Construction * Aether Shield Construction * Alien Shield Construction * Anti-Power Shield Construction * Card Shield Construction * Cloaking Shield Construction * Cosmic Shield Construction * Demonic Shield Construction * Digital Shield Construction * Dimensional Shield Construction * Divine Shield Construction * Draconic Shield Construction * Elemental Shield Construction * Emotion Shield Construction * Energy Shield Construction * Gravitational Shield Construction * Healing Shield Construction * Lunar Shield Construction * Magical Shield Construction * Magnetic Shield Construction * Mechanical Shield Construction * Nether Shield Construction * Nothingness Shield Construction * Organic Shield Construction * Planetary Shield Construction * Psychic Shield Construction * Radiation Shield Construction * Spatial Shield Construction * Stellar Shield Construction ** Solar Shield Construction * Temporal Shield Construction * Transcendent Shield Construction * Vibration Shield Construction Associations * Armor Creation * Constructs Creation * Defense Manipulation * Defense Powers * Dermal Armor * Enhanced Shieldmanship * Force-Field Generation * Organic Constructs when formed from the user's body. * Shield Manipulation * Shield Mimicry * Wall Generation Limitations * Shield Penetration/Shield Removal * Shields have limited size and can only protect what is behind them. Known Users Known Objects * Shield of Ziegel (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Gallery Eve_Shield.gif|Eve (Black Cat) Shield.png|Odd Della Robbia (Code Lyoko) summons a shield by crossing his arms. Angelo Credo.jpg|Credo (Devil May Cry 4) Golden_Shield.gif|Rustyrose (Fairy Tail) using Golden Shield to block Elfman' strike. Silk Shield.jpg|Cindy Moon/Silk (Marvel Comics) constructs a shield out of webbing. Shield Construction by Nova.JPG|Nova (Marvel Comics) Sundowner.jpg|Sundowner (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) possesses six different attached shields on his body that explode when someone attacks them. Ultimately_Hard_Absolute_Defense_Shield_of_Shukaku.png|Gaara (Naruto) forming his Ultimately Hard Absolute Defense: Shield of Shukaku, a shield shaped like Shukaku's body. Ainz Ooal Gown shield.png|Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) can create shield using his magic. Veinte_Fleur_Calendula.png|Using Veinte Fleur: Calendula, Nico Robin (One Piece) sprouts twenty arms and spins them to create a makeshift shield. Bari Bari no Mi Infobox.png|Bartolomeo (One Piece) can generate defensive shields with the power of the Bari Bari no Mi. Alex Mercer Shield.png|Alex Mercer (Prototype) generating a shield. Krauser_Arm_Blade.jpg|Jack Krauser's (Resident Evil 4) arm blade can also act as a bulletproof shield. Time_Eater's_Clock_Shield.png|Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) gathering time energy to create an unbreakable clock shield. O.S._Angel.jpg|Tamamura Tamao (Shaman King) integrating Ponchi, her tanuki spirit, with her planchette, creating a large heart-shaped shield Oversoul. Teen Titans Go! George Washington Freedom Shield.gif|George Washington (Teen Titans Go!) can manifest the freedom shield against various attacks. Steven Universe Shield.gif|Steven Universe (Steven Universe), like his mother, can summon a shield. Fire_wall_101_2.png|Tecna (Winx Club) using the Fire Wall shield. Weiss Schnee (RWBY) shield.png|Weiss Schnee (RWBY) summoning a glyph to act as a shield against a Boarbatusk. File:Zarya-screenshot-004.jpg|Zarya (Overwatch) File:Ainz_Ooal_Gown_shield.png|Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) File:Luminous_(Skylanders).jpg|Luminous (Skylanders) Violet Parr And Her Force-Field.jpg|Violet Parr (The Incredibles) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries